<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gut Soup by LeafyTeaDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780298">Gut Soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyTeaDragon/pseuds/LeafyTeaDragon'>LeafyTeaDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Not All Orcs, AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Belly Kink, Bisexuality, Caretaking, Contests, Daughter of the Chief, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Food Kink, Forced, Half-orc, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nausea, No Dungeons &amp; Dragons Knowledge Required, Orc Culture, Orcish, Orgasm, Overeating, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rituals, Soup, Stomach Ache, Teasing, Two Penises, Vaginal Fingering, Vomit, Whump, barf, belly stuffing, disgust, disgusting, dnd, emeto, gut, hurl - Freeform, orc language, outcast, puke, sick, weak stomach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyTeaDragon/pseuds/LeafyTeaDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rejected by Human society, Svenni is barely getting by as the lowest ranking half-orc in her new tribe. But in an attempt to prove herself a true orc, she participates in one of the tribes ritualistic orc challenges. Usually a test of strength, endurance, or bravery, Svenni hopes whatever the challenge may be that she could manage to impress at least a single orc. The Chief's daughter, Poniscara, quickly takes notice of the halfbreed, but will the attention last if the challenge is too much for Svenni's weak stomach?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gut Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Svenni had been living among the orcs for only a few weeks...although, her bruised and beaten body suggested longer. This new life was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not at all</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she expected. The ways of the orcs were no secret, but the cautionary tales spread by humans were nothing compared to the constant and meaningless violence, having to watch everyone gorging themselves on nearly rotted meat, painful sex filled sleepless nights in a cave, and the trials. The stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> trials…Three days ago, several warriors ran through a blazing bonfire. Last week, more than half of the tribe’s adolescents jumped off a nearby cliff into a river. Some time before that, the hunters were wrestling and eating live warthogs. The stupid things orcs will do to prove themselves are unbelievable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was obvious that Svenni was nothing like the other orcs. At first, she thought she might be able to relate to the other half-breeds, but even among the outcasts and mongrels of the tribe, she couldn't seem to find her place. Even though Svenni had been officially initiated into the tribe, she hadn’t grown up here. She didn't spend her childhood wrestling other orc children. She never had to bite someone’s hand before to keep food in her own. And to top it all off, as it turns out, the human scholars that taught Svenni to speak the orc language were teaching it all wrong. But despite looking, acting, and sounding like a total fool, Svenni was determined to fit in with her new orc family. After being rejected by human society, she didn't have much of a choice…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One way or another, Svenni knew she had to start fitting in. She had to prove that she was an orc...and what better way is there to prove herself a true orc than participating in one of the orc trials. As stupid as the trials were, Svenni decided that she needed to swallow her pride, her opinions, and her human way of thinking. Whatever the next trial was, it couldn’t be worse than barely scraping by as the lowest ranking orc in the tribe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening, the tribe gathered around the Kaushatar Roth (the ritual circle that was never actually used for rituals) and waited for the tribe elders to announce the next orc trial. Svenni shoved past some of the other orcs to be closer to the front for when she volunteers herself for tonight's trial. A few of them shoved back. A few others mumbled things like “Sma kurv,” “Onreinn Gism-rraus,” and “Lul Gijak-Ishi,” which translate to “Little whore,” “Dirty half-breed,” and “Flowers in the Blood,” respectively. “Flowers in the Blood,” is a common orc phrase referring to elves; but, in this case, the insult more closely translated to “pussy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight was the night. Svenni was desperate to earn respect in her tribe. Even if she impressed only a single orc, anything would be an improvement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tribe leaders emerged from the Grand Cave. Fha Shapol, the tribe’s shaman, approached the circle first to speak. Svenni understood only about every other word of the speech, but it was the same speech every time and by now she gathered that it was a short history of the tribe, some sentiment about strength and greatness, and how the trials are great as are the orcs who complete the trials. The shaman’s apprentice entered the circle next and threw colored powders purposefully on the ground. The chief, Gurdrefrum, and his family followed next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Chief’s name, Gurdrefrum, means “Stag Spirit of Stone.” His wife, the chieftess, is called Namatmakurv or “Beautiful Voiced Whore.” Together, they have three sons and two daughters. The oldest son, Karkathai, or Great Explosion in the common tongue, will one day be the next chief. Karkathai has chosen his sister Gurzagon, also known as Dawn of Death, as his future bride (which isn't as weird in orc society as it is in human society.) The second son’s name is Nisudorr, it means “One Eyed Swine” and suits him very well. The chief’s other daughter, Poniscara, or “Wolf of Awe,” isn't a prized child. She’s much prettier than her sister, but strength is what counts among orcs. The youngest boy of the family is Timorzunn. He is still very small. His name means “Terror Ten” and he is already starting to live up to it with the hell he creates everywhere he goes. He is always trying to bite Svenni’s ankles...and she has a few scars to prove it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you’re wondering, “Svenni” doesn't actually mean anything. She was named by the humans who adopted her. They wanted to give her a nice “orcish” name without any actual knowledge of the orc language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nisudorr and Poniscara are only slightly older than Svenni but seldom ever look her way. Nisudorr once followed Svenni to her cave for a night of particularly rough sex shortly after she joined the tribe. She had been the only woman in the tribe that Nisudorr had never fucked. Even though Nisudorr never came back to have sex with Svenni again, she’s had orc boys in her cave fighting over her every night since, so she figured she must have done something right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chief addressed the tribe and called for the greatest orcs to come forward for tonight's trial. The power in his voice has frightened Svenni since day one but she dare not show that fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called the trial “Zorr Jan.” Svenni could swear she knew what those words meant. She knew she had definitely heard them before but couldn't quite remember, of course, now, at the worst possible time to forget. Orcs started to step forward for the trial. There was no time to think about it...it didn’t matter what “Zorr Jan” meant, Svenni had to go for it. She stepped forward before the shaman, and the chief, and his family. The chief looked Svenni up and down before saying something that sounded affirming. She could feel the whole tribe was watching her, but for the first time there were no insults, and nothing was thrown at her. For one wonderful moment, she was part of the tribe and determined to make that moment last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svenni followed the other volunteers, among them was Poniscara. The higher ranking orcs didn’t usually participate in the trials, except for Nisudorr who always volunteered because everything must be a competition for him. This time, however,  Nisudorr was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seemed to be heading in the direction of the big cave where all the orcs eat together. Maybe it would be some kind of eating contest. Svenni’s started to feel queasy with anxiety. What if the trial was to eat something really gross...or what if...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone yell the orcish equivalent of “Hey!” as she was shoved. Caught off guard, Svenni fell over, hitting the ground hard. Poniscara towered over Svenni, lifted her up by the arm as if she weighed nothing, and asked Svenni what her name was, speaking loudly and slowly as if she had already asked the question. She probably did ask already...Svenni felt her face flush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Svenni,” she said, first in the common language, then corrected herself by repeating it in orcish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poniscara speak common too,” Poniscara replied, crossing her arms. Then she was quiet for a moment as if thinking. “Hmph...Svenni...what mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No meaning. Human name,” Svenni shrugged, feeling embarrassed. Poniscara stared intensely at Svenni, clearly thinking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said, finally, shaking her head, “New.” Then she walked ahead and into the cave. Svenni paused, then followed, confused. Poniscara did not speak the common language as well as she probably assumed, but Svenni wasn't about to be the one to break that news to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Svenni saw that the food cave was, for once, actually full of food. Svenni was dragged to a spot in the cave and forced down into a sitting position on the floor. A few orcs started to bring all sorts of food to the orcs participating in the trial. Deer, rabbits, fish, fruits and vegetables, even orc bread which is rarely made. It seemed to be just a normal eating contest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svenni’s mouth watered and her empty stomach growled. She hadn’t been able to get enough to eat for quite a long while...she started to forget that she was starving after ignoring the constant feeling of hunger for so long. It was definitely the perfect day to participate in a trial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Svenni!” Poniscara called from a few feel away, “Ashdautas vrasubatlat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The direct translation of the phrase, “Someday I will kill you,” was actually a standard Orc greeting. Svenni responded quickly the same way she’d heard other orcs respond:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nar udallas.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not today</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poniscara winked and gave Svenni a genuine but crooked tusked smile just before the beginning of trial was announced with several orcs chanting “Gost!” the orc word for feast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without haste, Svenni began stuffing food into her mouth, barely giving herself the opportunity to breathe let alone chew. The other orcs around her did the same, everyone eating as much as they could and as fast as possible. As quickly as the piles of food disappeared, they were replenished as orcs kept bringing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svenni began to feel uncomfortable as the pressure in her stomach increased but she only stopped eating for a moment to take off her clothes, copying many of the other participants. Even when her aching stomach bulged out past her breasts, Svenni was determined to keep eating. Her speed didn’t dwindle even when she began to feel genuinely sick from overeating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several of the other orcs had already stopped eating. Poniscara laid back on the stone floor, clearly sick to her stomach, and watched as Svenni fought to continue forcing food down into her aching belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svenni knew that Poniscara as well as many others were watching her. Finally, she was accomplishing something in the tribe. She had to keep going but she was starting to worry that she wouldn't be able to keep all her food down…and with one last mouthful of food, Svenni finally found her limit. The nausea she had been ignoring hit her hard as chunky vomit rose up in her throat without warning. She clasped a hand over her mouth and forced the contents of her stomach back down. The nausea finally caught up to her and she felt awful. Her stomach tried to be sick several more times but Svenni kept swallowing back the vomit that filled her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Svenni had to do now was to keep the contents of her stomach down just until the trial was over. Then she could go find someplace where she could puke most of it up without anyone else seeing. All she wanted now was to be sick and go to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the orcs ceased eating and everyone appeared to be as overstuffed and as sick as Svenni was. Right when she thought the trial was over, the orcs began to chant “Zorr Jan! Zorr Jan! Zorr Jan!” She and the others were dragged back outside to the ritual circle. There were several cauldrons around the circle. Everyone was sat down by a cauldron. Svenni noticed Poniscara tying her long black hair into a braid as she glared nervously into her cauldron. There was sweat starting to drip on Poniscara’s forehead. Svenni looked into her own cauldron, assuming they were probably all the same. There was some strange slime pooled at the bottom. The awful smell of the stuff made Svenni gag. She covered her mouth with her hands, desperately trying not to vomit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chanting continued. Svenni watched as the orcs around her started to reluctantly reach into their cauldrons, bringing up handfuls of slime to their mouths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svenni thought to herself, there was no way she was going to be able to force herself to eat the horrible slime. She would vomit for sure...then suddenly, the orc directly across from her was loudly and violently sick into his cauldron. Two more were promptly sick into their cauldrons as well. Her heart started to race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd of orcs cheered, “Zorr Jan! Zorr Jan! ZORR JAN!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment Svenni remembered what Zorr Jan meant. It meant Gut Soup. The trial was not an eating contest afterall...it was a puking contest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svenni was suddenly overcome with anxiety. She always hated throwing up in front of others. Her heart pounded in her chest and she started to feel dizzy. The noise around her was suddenly overwhelming and the air was quickly becoming thick. As the world around her spun, Svenni grabbed the edge of her cauldron to steady herself. She gasped for breath. Despite the cool air she was quickly overheating. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Her mind was overwhelmed with the sound of orcs chanting and vomiting all around her and the knowledge that she was inevitably going to be sick as well. Her nausea was unbearable and she just wanted to puke and make it all stop. But not now...Not here like this. She couldn't get sick in front of everyone. The whole tribe was going to watch her vomit up everything in her stomach. She couldn't breathe…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Svenni,” Poniscara said softly, grabbing the half-orcs' arm. Svenni’s eyes shot open. Poniscara’s face was rosy red and there was vomit dripping down her chin. She looked absolutely exhausted. She moved closer to Svenni who pulled away in a panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” was all she was able to cry out, but it didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poniscara sat herself behind Svenni, wrapping her strong arms around the smaller girl’s body. Poniscara reached her hand up, and tried to put her fingers in Svenni’s throat to help her. Svenni struggled to pull away but she was far too sick and not nearly strong enough to fight. Poniscara only held the little orc tighter and forced two fingers down her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svenni’s throat tightened on Poniscara’s rough fingers. She gagged and retched, tears streaming down her cheeks as her food rose up in her throat almost immediately. A thick stream of chunky, half-digested puke was violently ejected from Svenni’s stomach, covering Poniscara’s hand and falling down Svenni’s naked body. Svenni leaned forward reflexively as she puked, unintentionally forcing Poniscara’s fingers deeper into her throat which promptly brought up another wave of her sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skator!” Poniscara swore, releasing Svenni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling more coming up, Svenni leaned over her cauldron to puke again. She threw up four more times, barely able to breathe. Her stomach contents swirled in the cauldron mixing with the foul slime. When she was finally able to gasp for air, the sour smell of acidic vomit and slime overwhelmed her senses and made her sick once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the nausea subsided, Svenni noticed that Poniscara was still behind her holding back her hair. Unsure whether or not she was going to puke again, Svenni laid on the ground and closed her eyes, feeling faint and exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, a lot of the pain and nausea returned when Svenni was awoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nar! Zo!” There was a foggy voice above her. When she opened her eyes, she was laying in the princess’ lap. Poniscara had one hand on Svenni’s back and the other was playing with her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an irritated looking orc boy walking away. He was erect and growling at Poniscara who must have shooed him away. Poniscara growled back, keeping intense eye contact until he was gone. Svenni silently thanked the gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shifted slightly only to rediscover exactly how nauseous she felt, but tried to get up anyways. She was somehow still very stuffed. Her stomach churned with every little movement. She was going to have to be sick again...there was no way around that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cauldrons were gone. All evidence of the trial had disappeared except for Svenni and Poniscara, still sitting in the dirt covered in Svenni’s partially-digested and mostly-dried vomit. Several other orcs were scattered around, going about their evening business. She couldn't throw up here...not again...if she could just get back to her cave she could at least be sick in private and not have to go through any more embarrassment...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poniscara helped Svenni stand. With her body weak and trembling, Svenni reluctantly found herself leaning against Poniscara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lum,” Poniscara suggested softly, holding Svenni securely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Svenni asked, slightly dazed. Poniscara pointed to the river in the distance. “No, no, not the river...home.” Svenni pointed towards her cave, hand trembling, “Sleep...Gajum.” Her stomach heaved on her words, very suddenly, bringing up a small amount of puke that spilled into a puddle at her feet. Several orcs stopped to stare and Svenni felt her face flush. “Please…” Svenni pleaded to Poniscara, desperately, still doubled over trying to fight off tears that were welling up in her eyes. Crying in front of the others will only make everything worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, home.” Poniscara took the little halfbreed’s arm and helped her steady herself again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears continued to stream down Svenni’s cheeks, despite her best efforts. Trying to keep up with Poniscara’s fast pace was making her even more queasy. Svenni stopped once briefly just outside of her cave to throw up again and, to her dismay, Poniscara waited patiently beside her. After several uneventful minutes, she decided she just needed to lay down and sleep off the nausea and shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poniscara followed Svenni into the small cave and looked around as if studying the interior of a manor for the first time. Svenni walked slowly to her bed, a small heap of straw on the ground embellished only by a beat up old blanket, the only thing she managed to keep from her previous human life. She lowered herself to the ground, cradling her bloated aching belly and watched as Poniscara stood in the center of her cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lat gajum nalt?” Poniscara asked quietly, looking upon Svenni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, nalt.” Alone…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most orcs share their caves to sleep closely together. It was one of few things that orcs would do as a family. Svenni had no family in the tribe and despite the number of young orc boys who fought to fuck her, none of them had ever chosen to stay with her after the encounter. Poniscara probably still slept with her parents and little brother, Svenni guessed. The chief’s eldest two children, she knew, already had a family and a cave of their own to share. Nisudorr spends his nights with whomever he decides to fuck at a moments notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poniscara moved closer to Svenni and sat down, curiously grabbing at the straw makeup of her bed, crunching the pieces of hay in her fist. When she reached to touch the old blanket, Svenni’s grip on it tightened as she pulled it closer to herself. Ever since one of her late night suitors tore the edge of the blanket, Svenni had been careful not to let anyone see it, let alone touch it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Human thing?” Poniscara asked disapprovingly about the blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get cold,” Svenni replied quietly as Poniscara lightly caressed the soft but worn trinket. “And it makes me feel safe here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poniscara rolled her eyes, shook her head, and stood up, abruptly leaving Svenni alone in her little cave with only her thoughts and the sickly feeling in her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being an orc shouldn't mean having to give up everything about herself that was even a little human...but it would appear that that was indeed the case afterall...no wonder none of the orcs respected her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svenni layed down on her side, wrapping the small blanket around her shoulders, exposing her feet. The new position further upset her stomach and brought on a sudden intense panic as bile rose up in her throat. Svenni swiftly moved to an upright position, hand clasped over her mouth, but all that came up was a small acidic burp. She took a few deep breaths and managed to anxiously swallow back the sour taste in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart was pounding in her chest as she took a moment to convince herself to lay back down and pray for sleep to make her well again. Finding sleep was difficult, her swollen belly gurgled uncomfortably and frequently threatened to empty itself, but each time ended up as a false alarm. She spent the remainder of the evening trying to force herself to sleep, and moaning in discomfort. Her attempts to rub the pain away, offered very little success aside from the occasional sickly burps that provided a minimal amount of temporary relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The long night’s sleep she had hoped for turned out to be only a short nap. The sky was just a few shades darker and the first few dim stars had just arrived in the sky as the last sunbeams were fading into the distant mountains. Out of the corner of her eye, Svenni noticed a clay water pot beside her bed. Poniscara must have come by to give her water while she was asleep. Svenni sat up carefully and wondered momentarily whether she should thank Poniscara for the kind gesture, or if a display of gratitude would be too human. She couldn't recall a time that she had ever heard an orc say “thank you”. There was certainly a word for it, but probably was seldom, if ever, used. Probably best to avoid any “thank yous” to orcs, it wasn't as if Svenni remembered the translation anyways…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svenni lifted the clay pot to drink from it. As the cool water passed her lips,  she became aware of how dehydrated she must have been. The water was refreshing and she was relieved to wash away the awful taste of bile that clung to the inside of her mouth. The water pot became lighter and lighter in her hands. She ceased drinking to catch her breath, setting down the nearly empty pot back down beside her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the water sloshed in her upset stomach, Svenni reflexively leaned forward before she was even able to register that her body was rejecting the large quantity of liquid. The first wave of sick gurgled out abruptly and slashed onto the ground in front of her like a small waterfall. The awful disgusting sound her belly made as it expelled the liquid caused Svenni to cringe as she held her stomach with regret. The second wave was thicker as the water took some of her previous feast along for the ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zorr Jan!” As if on schedule, there was an orc boy standing at the entrance of Svenni’s cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no…” Svenni mumbled, stomach churning, looking upon the invader to find not one but three orcs at her door. The first, a tall but skinny halfbreed. Svenni had spoken to him once when she first started mingling with the tribe, a choice that probably hurt her orc status more than anything. She couldn't remember his name but what she did remember was that he was dumb...even for an orc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him was the shaman apprentice, Igfrum, one of the few bachelors who coincidentally never attempted to mate with Svenni...until now of course. And finally, clinging to Igfrum’s arm was, to Svenni’s surprise, Poniscara. Her dark hair was wet and glistening in the setting sun. She must have bathed while Svenni slept. She looked beautiful with her long dark hair draped over her broad shoulders, just barely covering her large breasts almost like a curtain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Svenni,” Poniscara sang seductively, releasing Igfrum’s arm to walk to Svenni who sat up reluctantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight, I still feel sick,” Svenni whined at Poniscara, holding her stomach, but the beauty in Poniscara’s hazel eyes broke Svenni’s will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want you,” she said softly, placing a strong hand on the smaller girl’s thigh, and for a moment, despite the nausea, all Svenni could feel was the rosy heat in her cheeks as Poniscara’s hand traveled up her skin to cup her small sensitive breasts. “I gentle,” she said, coaxing Svenni onto her back. “Promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Svenni started, but the words were not there. She was in disbelief that after all this time, Poniscara had not once even laid eyes on her and now...now she was practically begging Svenni for intimacy...and how could she refuse the beautiful daughter of the chief?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poniscara positioned herself over Svenni, straddling her small frame while remaining cautious to keep pressure off of her delicate stomach. Svenni caressed her hands across Poniscara’s muscular legs and up to her waist, holding her body close as if her strength could ever match up to the woman atop her. Poniscara let out a sigh as she shifted, enjoying the delicate touch of the gentle human-raised half breed. Her outer lips brushed against Svenni’s abdomen as she reached to squeeze Svenni’s breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck-” Svenni cried out softly. Surprised, Poniscara took her hands away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zhati-” Svenni begged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That one simple phrase lit a fire in Poniscara’s eyes that to Svenni’s dismay was yanked away from her as Igfrum took Poniscara by the hair to discard her to the side declaring “Zo.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svenni turned to watch as the lanky half orc boy pounced to mount Poniscara like a mangy cat the moment her shoulder hit the cave floor while Igfrum as well opted to waste no time, tossing Svenni over, away from the action beside them and sticking his erect dripping penis into her ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On an ordinary night, Svenni might have been content with the position, but she squirmed and struggled with discomfort. Igfrum, not one for subtle signals, responded by tightening his grip, forcing the small woman still, until Poniscara spoke up, something long and in orcish that Svenni did not understand, but Igfrum’s response sounded positive as he loosened his grip and lifted Svenni from the bed. Holding her firmly by the shoulders, Igfrum carried Svenni like a ragdoll from the bed to press her upright against the wall of the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the new position, one Svenni had yet to experience, she could see that Poniscara had wrestled the dominant position away from her partner and was holding his arms down as she rode him the way that any stronger orc boy would probably be riding her. He struggled underneath her but based on the goofy smile plastered across his face, he enjoyed it as if the sex were a silly childrens game for him. Also, Svenni could, for the first time, see Igrum more up close and personal than most orcs in the tribe probably have. He wasn't particularly muscular, rather kind of chubby, but in a cute, runty way, and to Svenni’s shock, she looked down to see not one but two erect penises between her suitors legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Igfrum lifted Svenni higher so that her feet no longer touched the floor and her holes could be lined up for penetration, as a short orc however, she was only just barely able to see over his shoulder. He grunted as it took him two or maybe three tries to get both of his tools into position. The pressure from both ends hurt momentarily but pain was replaced with ecstasy as Igfrum thrust deeper into Svenni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poniscara’s assortment of high pitched cries and deep groans found rhythm with Svenni’s desperate moans. The pressure inside of Svenni was unbearable and she craved release from an encounter that she hoped would never end. Her body tensed, close...so close...as Igfrum jerked Svenni up and down to pleasure himself, his large dicks filling Svenni’s holes, adding to the nauseating pressure in her stomach and as she felt her orgasm rising up inside of her, a sudden wave of sickness washed over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a moment of panic, she tried to pull her arm free to cover her mouth as she cried out, “Stop-I’m gonna be sick-” but she was perfectly trapped. Unavoidably, Svenni heaved as Igfrum thrusted into her, unknowingly forcing up a wave of sick that cascaded down his bare back, and before he could even react to the first, Svenni hurled again, this time getting most of it on Igfrum’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disgusted, Igfrum released Svenni, letting her drop to the floor like a wet blanket, and just like that, was gone. She squeezed her eyes shut sickly, silently begging the awful smell to dissipate as she repeatedly gagged into her fist. There was a familiar hand on her shoulder, Poniscara. Svenni opened her eyes to see the orc girl standing over the disgraceful mess appearing...almost...aroused?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zorr Jan!” The remaining boy cheered before Svenni watched Poniscara chase him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't feel good…” Svenni moaned softly, stating the obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poniscara brushed Svenni’s hair away from her rosy face which was damp with sweat and vomit. Despite the events of the day, Svenni still found herself horny but the emotional arousal had gone and she wanted nothing more than to be left alone to curl back up in bed. She pulled away from Poniscara who responded in a way that Svenni never could have predicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Svenni?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svenni looked up again at Poniscara. She was certain there was no orcish word for please. Why on earth did Poniscara want </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all orcs, so badly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Svenni commanded quietly. Poniscara obeyed, and moved in closer to her small lover. As she ran her hands delicately across Svenni’s soft skin, Svenni found herself having to ask, “Why me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” Poniscara answered simply, making brief eye contact with Svenni before moving her hands downward to explore her. Svenni blushed uncontrollably as Poniscara used her strong callused but still gentle fingers to enter between her legs. Svenni gasped and moaned, the wetness inside her once again increasing. The butterflies inside her fluttered about in harmony with her rising arousal, causing her stomach to churn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop-” Svenni called, against her own desire. Poniscara removed her fingers as requested. “I think I’m going to puke again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poniscara’s eyes lit up as she grabbed Svenni’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here!” She gestured for Svenni to throw up onto her chest. Svenni shook her head sickly, hand clasped over her mouth, as she began to feel her mouth water. This time, however, Poniscara was apparently not accepting no as an answer. She pulled Svenni on top of her, laying back against the cave floor. Svenni’s body started to convulse with each gag, trying to force the contents of her stomach out while she fought back to keep from hurling all over herself and Poniscara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all of her focus toward holding back her puke, Svenni didn't notice as Poniscara reached down to return her hand to its original position between Svenni’s legs. It took her practically no time at all to find Svenni’s sweet spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh!” Svenni moaned both lustfully and sickly as Poniscara massaged her clit, taking complete control. Weakened by the touch, Svenni practically fell forward onto Poniscara, barely catching herself just in time for her tensed tummy to release a fountain of chunky acidic vomit onto Poniscara’s bare chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned lustfully as the warm sticky substance rolled thickly over her breasts and continued finger fucking the sexy disgusting woman on top of her. Powerless to stop it, Svenni moaned, mouth clenched tight, eyes closed, anticipating the next inevitable wave of sick. Poniscara used her free hand to add pressure by pushing on Svenni’s bloated stomach, forcing the next putrid wave of vomit to come up quickly, splashing onto her chest and spraying bits of bile in her face and hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svenni continued to cough and gag over the sexual mess beneath her, she bucked her hips as Poniscara teased her, bringing her closer and closer to climax as she continued to empty her stomach, heave by heave, until there was nothing left inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poniscara never left the cave that evening. The two orcs spent the rest of the night, lying beside each other in the messy mound of straw. The nighttime breeze eventually disbursed the thick smell of vomit and sex that filled the small cave. The night would have been a cold one for Svenni if not for Poniscara’s warm embrace. All Svenni could think about was the way Poniscara had called her Ambascaraz after climbing into bed beside her. She said the name over and over to herself, but the way Poniscara had said it made her heart race. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My Sweet Wolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it meant, not a very strong or fearsome orc name, but it was the name that Poniscara had given her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svenni...now named, Ambascaraz, had finally found a place in the tribe beside the chief’s beautiful and loving daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ambascaraz turned over in bed to face Poniscara who was watching over her with tired eyes. She leaned in to plant a kiss on Poniscara’s lips between her small crooked tusks. The princess cocked her head, pleasantly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its a kiss...um...sometimes humans kiss...I’m sorry I-” Ambascaraz stuttered, almost forgetting where she was and who exactly she was with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again.” Poniscara demanded softly, leaning in. Ambascaraz wrapped her arms around Poniscara’s neck to kiss her again, amused by the thought that it was a first kiss for both of them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>